This application relates generally to inspecting objects, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for inspecting objects using a light measurement system.
Objects are sometimes inspected, for example, to determine a size and/or shape of all or a portion of the object and/or to detect defects in the object. For example, some gas turbine engine components, such as turbine or compressor blades, are inspected to detect fatigue cracks that may be caused by vibratory, mechanical, and/or thermal stresses induced to the engine. Moreover, and for example, some gas turbine engine blades are inspected for deformations such as platform orientation, contour cross-section, bow and twist along a stacking axis, thickness, and/or chord length at given cross-sections. Over time, continued operation of the object with one or more defects may reduce performance of the object and/or lead to object failures, for example, as cracks propagate through the object. Accordingly, detecting defects of the object as early as possible may facilitate increasing the performance of the object and/or reducing object failures.
To facilitate inspecting objects, at least some objects are inspected using a light measurement system that projects a structured light pattern onto a surface of the object. The light measurement system images the structured light pattern reflected from the surface of the object and then analyzes the deformation of the reflected light pattern to calculate surface features of the object. However, at least some known light measurement systems are unable to adjust distribution of light over different areas of the illuminated surface of the object, possibly causing some areas of the illuminated surface to be too dark or too light to inspect. Some known light measurement systems utilize liquid crystal display (LCD), liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS), or digital micromirror device (DMD) devices as light sources that can adjust distribution of light over different areas of the illuminated object surface. However, at least some known LCD, LCOS, and DMD devices may have lower resolution than is desired for the light source. Moreover, at least some known LCD, LCOS, and DMD devices may not be capable of accurately constructing a smooth pattern of light, for example a sine wave, but rather may create a binary approximation. Film-type attenuators have also been used to control distribution of light over different areas of the illuminated surface of the object, for example to darken areas of the illuminated surface that may be too light to measure. However, at least some known attenuators may need to be changed when a different object is inspected and/or when the object, a light source, and/or an imaging sensor is re-orientated.